


Drarry fic (working title)

by I_accidently_became_obsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, References to Depression, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter, bi harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_accidently_became_obsessed/pseuds/I_accidently_became_obsessed
Summary: A lot of people are still geting over the effects of the war but mostly Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. However they find comfort in each other and fluff and smut ensues.If anyone knows what I should call this then please tell me because I usually give the title once I've finished writing so I have yet to come up with a name, so any suggestions are welcome in the comments.thanks!(smut is in chapter 6, 7 and 8)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. The Beginning of a New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drarry fan fic and also my first smut fic so I'm sorry if it's really bad and if it is then please give me feedback in the comments. Otherwise enjoy.

Harry heard the train before he saw it. He recognised the familiar squeak of the wheels against the tracks and knew that he was finally returning home.

He could smell the smoke and when the train finally pulled into the station the smoke stung his eyes. Or at least that's what he told Ron, when he'd asked why Harry's eyes started to water. Truth be told Harry wasn't sure if it was just the smoke or if he was crying with the relief of getting to finally go home. 

Hogwarts was always Harry's home even though it was slightly ruined and charred it was home and he was relieved to be returning. Harry loved staying at the burrow with the weasley's but it had started to become awkward and he'd developed claustrophobia from having to stay there since the end of the war. Harry love the weasley's but Ginny still had romantic feelings for Harry and Harry just couldn't return those feelings, he'd wanted to but it just wasn't possible. If anything she was more like a sister now especially with molly being an overbearing mother to Harry and even worse with Fred dead molly was trying to -- or at least it seemed like she was -- replace fred with Harry. This only served to make Harry feel uncomfortable and like some kind of imposter. 

But apart from all of that Harry was glad that he could have some kind of normal routine again -- or ever really -- and that's what staying at the burrow helped him have. 

Though now that he was going back to Hogwarts and he would have classes and homework and assessments and N.E.W.T’s. Well hasn't exactly excited about that but at least it resembled something normal and everyday and mundane. It also helped that there was no longer a raging psychopath trying to kill him all the time. It gave him a piece of mind. Though with years of being conscience of Voldemort trying (and failing) to kill Harry every year it was hard to shake that he would be safe from Voldermort. However there were still the Voldermort sympathisers who might be lurking around the corner waiting to get revenge and bring justice and an unsuspecting Harry Potter. 

Though these days there was someone else on Harry’s mind, three guesses who, yep, you got it, it was Draco Malfoy. 

Which was exactly who Harry was thinking about right as Draco strode through the entrance to the platform and walked over to board the train that had just pulled in. The sight of draco stirred Harry’s thoughts in a different direction. They went from pondering how soft draco's hair would feel to how lonely, tired and empty draco looked at that moment. Still he had his pride and walked with his head held as high as he could get it without him seeming arrogant. Harry admired him for his ability to hide his pain but was also sad that he had learned it so well. Though Harry knew what pain looked like and he also knew draco (if not personally then from years of “casually observing” him) and Harry could see through draco's mask straight through to his pain. 

Harry so desperately wanted to go over to him and tell him that he would always be there for him and that whatever draco needed Harry would provide him with it. Harry wanted Draco full stop (period). 

But Harry had to stop looking at Draco and board the train because;  
1\. He couldn't stand there all day and  
2\. Ron had started dragging Harry by his right sleeve while Hermione one scolded him for standing around.

This brought Harry back to reality, the one where he wasn't with Draco and where he still hadn't come out to his friends who were dragging him onto a train. 

~~~~

The train ride was mostly a blur of scenery and Ron and Hermione snogging, talking and laughing. Harry talked and laughed too, but mostly he just thought about Draco and what it would be like to kiss him the way Ron kisses Hermione (or vise-versa). 

The moment Harry got off the train and saw hogwarts restored (mostly) and lit up in all its former glory against the night sky, all thoughts of Draco left him and all he knew was that he was home and that everything would be okay now. 

That was until Malfoy bumped into Harry’s shoulder on his way past, turned around to look at Harry and said, “Oh look, the saviour of the wizarding world doesn't even know how to walk.”  
“Oh like you're so good, you’re the one who bumped into me.” Harry half-heartedly retorted.  
“Well I wouldn't have walked into you if you learned how to walk!” Malfoy returned a little too loud, causing people to look in their direction. This made Harry more than a little uncomfortable so he simply said “whatever malfoy.” and continued walking. Surprisingly draco also continued walking and was striding along next to Harry, invading Harry’s personal space slightly and sneering at Harry until Harry broke and asked, with as much annoyance as he could muster “Problem?”  
To which malfoy responded “Yeah, actually I do have a problem,” he paused for a second to consider his next words carefully, “I have a problem with you stealing my wand. Which if you still have I would like it back.”  
Harry studied Draco fastidiously noting his seriousness and the lack of draco calling Harry a prick or some other such insult.

Harry did in fact still have Draco's wand from when he took it in the war. He'd kept it in either his draw or pocket making sure that he always had it with him. Harry didn’t know why he did but he just felt like because it wasn't his he should take extra caution over it’s wellbeing. Luckily or rather, unluckily Harry kept to his previous need to keep it near him and had it in his pocket. He didn't want to give it back, he'd gotten used to its weight in his pocket, having the constant thrum of magic against his thigh or in his robes (which is where it was now), so he was reluctant to give it back but Harry couldn't morally keep Draco's wand, could he? No. It would be wrong. So Harry reached into his robe pocket and produced Draco’s wand, wordlessly gave it to Malfoy and then picked up his pace to catch up to his friends. 

Draco did not expect this. He thought that Potter would have broken his wand, set it on fire, blow it up, anything. Anything but to keep it in perfect condition. But Draco couldn't stop to think about this now and so he pocketed the wand and continued on his way to the entrance of Hogwarts for his last year there. 

~~~~

Draco felt slightly sick after eating too much for dessert, this however wouldn't be a problem because Draco would just throw it all up later. 

The throwing up started during his sixth year. After becoming a death eater and having the Dark Lord live at the manner with him and his family, it became impossible for him to keep any food down. He'd thought that it would stop once the war was over, that he would go back to normal, be able to eat and dream and sleep and just be happy. He should have known better. He hadn't been able to eat, sleep or stop the nightmares after -- and during -- the war. 

After the trial -- the one where Potter saved his ass from Azkaban -- Draco could eat again, he had regained his appetite, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't keep it down. 

At first Draco tried to eat small amounts of food thinking that his stomach wouldn't reject the small intrusion, but that proved to be wrong and useless as he still threw up until all that came out was bile. So he tried a different tactic, he ate as much as he could, filling himself to the brim. He ate so much he was bursting at the seams. This too proved to be fruitless as he still threw up everything in his stomach right down to the bile, that bitter, hot and acidic bile that burned his throat as he convulsed and spewed out the vile substance. Nothing he tried worked so he just ate when he felt like it -- which wasn't very often any more as the thought of food made him think of kneeling over a toilet and tasting that horrible bile as it came up to spill out of his mouth and make him weak and exhausted. 

But the sight of Hogwarts lifted his spirits, and the sight of the feast made him want to eat for the first time in months. However, sitting there now at the end of the slytherin table thinking about everything he just ate and knowing that it would not stay down, at least not all of it. So Draco resigned himself to never eating a proper meal again. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. 

Not that it mattered anyway, especially with what he did during the war, he deserved this. It was his punishment for becoming a Death Eater.  
~~~~

Harry looked over at Draco, he was sitting facing Harry but he didn't look over at him. This made Harry more than disappointed it twisted in his gut, made him feel wrong. In all his time at Hogwarts Harry and Draco would always glare at each other at their own sides of the room. It was just a habit now but when Draco didn't return Harry’s stare it made Harry slightly self conscious (he felt self conscious a lot now, everyone always looking at him either with admiration or hatred or mostly just indifference he could never shake the feeling that he was never good enough). Harry shuffled in his seat as he realised how stupid he was being. Of course Draco wouldn't look at him, not now, not when the war was over but people still greaved the losses of their friends, families and were angry at the world. So Harry looked back to Ron who was telling everyone about how his sister would be the new Quidditch captain. Ron sounded annoyed but Harry knew that he was proud. 

But as hard as he tried he couldn’t pay attention to his best mate. Since the war he's felt empty, except for when he was thinking about Draco or wanking while thinking about Draco. At first he had been startled by his new feelings toward the blond but now he takes comfort in it. He imagines life with Draco, kissing him, cuddling with him, being loved by him, making love with or to him. Though he generally thought about the last one while he was wanking. His feelings for Draco were an escape for him, they gave him something to focus on, something to hope for, something to fill his dreams other than the nightmares he has where Voldermort comes back or when he doesn't save Malfoy from the fire in the room of requirement. He's watched Draco strip for him but he's also watched draco slip from his grasp and fall into the fires below. 

Harry knows that he's got no real chance at a relationship with Draco but still he can't stop himself from hoping. Because if he hopes then he has something to strive for something to live for someone to live for. But as Harry looks over at Draco sitting with his head down looking paler than usual and duller than a light bulb that’s about to go out, Harry realises that maybe Draco needs something to hope for too and decides to be that for Draco and finally accept his hand in friendship.


	2. Awkward Erections and Friendly Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Though again I suck at writing and I've never written anything smutty so sorry if it's bad.

It had been a week since Draco had started his eighth year at Hogwarts, he'd been to all of his classes by now. It was annoying because there were some seventh years in his classes too. It was mostly uneventful though, which was good for Draco except for the fact that that gave him the perfect opportunity to sit at the edge of his bed in his own dorm room (the eighth years were given their own rooms this year) and ponder the question he's been trying to answer for the past week; ‘why did Potter take such good care of his wand?’

Draco was staring at his wand now asking himself over and over, why did Potter take such good care of my wand? He would tell himself that it was just because Potter was the saviour of the wizarding world, that he couldn't have done something bad to it just because it was Draco's wand, it wasn’t in his nature. Potter was too nice to do anything else. But in the back of Draco’s mind he knew that there was more to it than just an inherent niceness, and as much as Draco didn't want to think about it he knew that it was weird that Potter just happened to have his wand in his pocket. There was no way that Potter just planned to give it to Draco and put it in his pocket for that reason. He didn’t even seem like he wanted to give it to him. And why didn't Potter say anything to him. He just gave it to Draco and walked off! What kind of person does that? 

Draco was going to drive himself insane thinking about this. He just wanted the answer. Draco didn't even realise that he had gotten up and was walking over to Potter’s room until he had already knocked. 

Harry quickly pulled his pants back up and used a scourgify on his hands before he opened the door. Though when Harry found Draco standing there he thought he'd summoned him, just by thinking about him, and then wanking to the thought of him. But then Draco held up his wand and asked in an almost angry way “Why did you take such good care of my wand? Huh? Why didn’t you just break it? Or burn it? I mean I deserved it! Didn't I?” Draco had started to breathe heavily, this made Harry start to panic a little. Harry had been asking himself these questions too for a long time. Of course he knew that he liked Draco now and didn't wish him or his wand harm, but he didn't know how to tell Draco that.   
Though he eventually settled for saying “I don't really know why I looked after your wand, but you definitely didn't deserve to have your wand broken.” Draco made a puzzled face at this.  
“You don't know?” Draco was still fuming.   
“Well, yeah?” Harry didn't know what to say and his mind was still clouded from how hard his cock was. He really wanted to get back to what he was doing. “Why does it even matter anyways?” Harry added, “I mean you got your wand back, shouldn't that be a good thing?”   
“Of course it's a bloody good thing!” Draco was definitely angry now, “And it matters because, well because, because you’re a prick!” Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. “Stop laughing, it's not funny”   
“You gotta admit that it's a little funny.”  
“No it's not. You're just a fucking prick!” and at that Draco stormed away, back to his room harry assumed. 

When Draco got back to his room he closed the door too loudly and someone called out “DO YOU MIND!” To which Draco ignored and instead just kept muttering “fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck-fuck.” ‘what did I just fucking do?’ He thought ‘Harry was right, I got my wand back so why should it matter? But it does matter. It matters because he took care of it, he made sure that nothing bad happened to it. That matters.’ Draco thought about this more and more until finally he thought ‘Wow, this really is driving me insane.’ and went to sleep, well, he tried to anyway. 

~~~~

Harry was still laughing as he closed the door to his new room. “‘It matters because I'm a prick’ ha.” Harry had missed Draco's comebacks and remarks, they were always funny, hurtful mostly, always insulting, but funny none-the-less. Harry was struck with the realisation that maybe Draco didn't actually want to call him a prick, but instead just didn't want to admit why it mattered that Harry had kept the wand in such a good condition. That made Harry stop laughing. Instead he started pondering reasons as to why Draco didn't want to admit the real reason that it mattered. Was it because they had been enemies for so long that they couldn't be nice to each other? Or was it something else? Something more intimate and vulnerable? Harry wouldn't know unless he asked and he wasn't going to ask, not yet anyway. 

That was all the thought he could give it because his erection was becoming painful and required wanking. So, Harry got back to bed pulled his pyjama pants down (they had little snitches on them -- Ron had given them to Harry for his birthday) and also his boxers, seized his cock, said a wand less lubrication spell and started to rub his throbbing prick faster and faster -- thinking about Draco doing this to him or sucking him off or a whole lot of things -- until he came in his fist. He laid there for a few minutes revealing in his orgasim before he cast another scourgify on himself. He went to sleep thinking about Draco and his wand, then thinking about Draco's actual wand and if Draco would confront him about it again tomorrow. 

~~~~ 

Draco woke up with morning wood, and knowing he had time to spare, he reached under the warm covers and into his boxers and started pulling on his cock. He found himself thinking about Potter, thinking of him as Harry! He immediately stopped what he was doing and, realising that the only way to rid himself of his problem now would be a cold shower. Resigning himself to that decision he got out of bed, giving his wand a few quick flicks to make it then got his clothes for the day, -- eighth years didn't have to wear school robes any more -- grabbed his towel and walked to the showers with his clothes and towel in front of his crotch to hide his erection. 

However, his plan did not go according to plan. He had to pass Potter’s dorm room on his way to the bathrooms, and, as he did Potter walked out, in such a hurry that he ran into Draco. This unfortunately made Draco drop most of his clothing and his towel, which exposed his still very noticeable erection. Both boys stopped, stared and then Potter started to laugh, again! Draco just picked up his clothes and continued on his way to the showers. 

When he arrived at his destination he quickly chose a shower closed the curtain, used every locking charm he knew on it, hung up his towel and clothes, undressed himself and finally turned on the water, cold at first to stifle his erection then hot to soothe his body (and mind). After about 20 minutes Draco turned off the water, towelled himself dry, put his clothes on, grabbed his pyjamas and towel, opened the curtain and saw Potter standing at one of the sinks. He wasn't even washing his hands or looking in the mirror, he was leaning against it and looking at Draco, he even had a smirk on his face! That fucking prick was fucking smiling! He was fucking amused. 

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, Harry smirking, Draco sneering indignantly, Harry broke the silence by saying “You take really long showers,” then as an afterthought, “unless you weren't exactly showering the whole time, and I see you've taken care of your little problem, though to be fair it’s not really that little.” he raised his eyebrows twice before saying. “If you get what I mean” Draco did get what he meant but that didn't mean he liked it, OK he kind of liked it but that didn't mean that Potter was allowed to say it.  
“What the fuck are you babbling about Potter.”  
“Well firstly, I said you take long showers, then I said that your cock is--” Draco cut him off before Harry could finish.   
“Yes, I know what you said thanks.”   
“Right well anyway we have transfiguration in about 10 minutes so we should probably go.” he said as he pushed himself off the sink.   
“Yeah good idea dumbass.” Draco had started to walk toward the door and Harry followed him.   
“There's no need for sarcasm or name calling.” Harry fake scolded him.   
“Whatever smartass let's just go.” Draco was starting to get really pissed off.   
“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”  
“Can you just fuck off.” Draco was almost back to his dorm room.   
“No, I'm good here.”   
“Fine.” and Draco closed the door to his dorm in Harry’s face.   
“That was rude.” Harry said as he opened the door. Draco kicked himself for not locking it.   
“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” it wasn't really a question.   
“Well I'm talking to you, and you really should stop swearing.” they were facing each other again now.   
“I meant what the fuck are you doing in my room?” he emphasised the word ‘fuck’.   
“I'm talking to you.”  
“OK, I'm not going to say this again, fuck off.”  
“Why?” Harry actually sounded curious.   
“What do you mean ‘why?’ I want you to get away from me because you're annoying me!”   
“Well that's not very nice.” when Draco just continued to glare at Harry he relented “Fine, fine I'll go, but only because I need to get my stuff.” Harry turned towards the door to go.   
“Whatever, as long as you're gone I don't care what you do or why you do it.” Draco had started to gather his books for transfiguration.   
“That's not what you said last night.”  
“What’d you mea- oh right, well I don't care anymore so just go, would you?” Draco remembered the events of the previous night.   
“Yeah fine.” then he really did leave and Draco was hit with a wall of silence, the only thing filling it was his ragged breathing. 

~~~~

During transfigurations Harry couldn't concentrate on anything that McGonagall was saying and instead could only replay the events of the morning again and again. He woke up, wanked, bumped into Draco, showered, talked to Draco, got yelled at by Draco and now he couldn't stop looking over at the blond. He just wanted to talk to him, be friendly, then Harry saw him with an erection and lost his shit. Harry decided to apologise to Draco, and finally after a week start his new relationship with Draco. 

Class ended and Harry got out before Draco did so he waited for him in the hall outside the classroom. When Draco finally came out he was looking down and walking fast so Harry had to grab Draco and say “Hey, Malfoy” to get his attention.   
“What, haven't finished annoying me yet?”  
“No. Look I just wanted to apologise to you. Not just about this morning, though definitely about this morning, but also about these past couple of years.” Harry paused to take a breath, “I just wanted to say that I shouldn't have done that, any of that, and I'm sorry if I annoyed you or hurt you and I'd really like to start over.” Draco looked dubious so Harry added “I'm serious, I want to start over with you. I don't want to be ‘enemies’,” -- he used air quotes when he said “enemies” -- “any more I want to be friends or at least I want us to be friendly toward each other.” he looked up expecting Draco to punch him or hex him but what he saw was, what looked like, Draco considering it.   
“Uh, well I don't think we can erase our history but, if being friendly is something you want then sure Potter let's be friendly” Harry was so happy Draco had said that they could be friendly, though he couldn't show it too much so he said,   
“Good, good. Wait you're not being sarcastic are you?”   
“No, I'm not being sarcastic.” Harry noticed that Draco was actually smiling.   
“OK, great. Well, did you want to walk back to our dorms together, I mean if you don't have another class before lunch?” Harry asked, a little hesitantly.   
“You'll probably just keep walking with me anyway so we may as well just walk together.”  
“OK.” Harry said but he knew that Draco was happy to walk with him. 

~~~~

When Draco was back in his dorm he couldn't stop thinking about Potter, or Harry as Draco was now supposed to call him. That was one of the topics that came up, they were supposed to call each other by their first names. However, they avoided the topic of Draco’s wand. Though apart from that they managed to get along with each other and be somewhat friendly, which surprised Draco. But what surprised him the most was that he was smiling, that he had been pretty much the whole time walking back. Draco was happy for the first time since, well since before he became a death eater. Draco hoped that this would be good.


	3. New Friends and New Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reads! I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to post but I've been a bit busy and unmotivated so I had trouble writing it but it's done now and probably really bad so I'm sorry.

Harry and Draco were in Draco’s dorm room, Draco was studying and Harry was smiling at Draco again. It was making Draco want to say something mean or hurtful to him just to stop him from smiling, they were studying for Merlin's sake. “What could you possibly be smiling about?” Draco asked when he couldn’t put up with Harry’s incessant smiling anymore.   
“I don't know, I guess it's just funny to me that we’re studying together. Like a week ago you still hated me.” Harry shrugged.   
“Well stop it, it's getting on my last nerve.” Draco was only half serious.   
“Sorry,” Harry did mean it but he couldn't resist poking fun at Draco, “it is funny though, especially when you try not to get annoyed by me. Like if this was from before we were friends you would have already told me to fuck off.”   
“Merlin, do my ears deceive me or did the famous Harry Potter just say ‘fuck’?” Draco was laughing too.   
Harry was indignant now, “Ha ha, you're so funny.”  
“Oh don't worry, I know I am.”   
“You're a dick.”  
“And you can suck it.” Draco quipped back before he really thought about what he was saying.   
“Well, if that's what you want,” Harry was sliding out of his chair.   
“No, no stop! I take it back, I take it back. Get back in your chair you wanker.” Draco waved his hands around in an attempt to ward off Harry.   
Harry just sighed and continued chuckling as he got back into his chair. 

The two boys continued to study for a little while longer until Draco couldn't concentrate any more and Harry hadn't even started studying in the first place, so they moved to sit on Draco’s bed and started talking.   
“OK, I know we have an unspoken agreement about not talking about my wand but I just have to know, did you keep it in a good condition because you like me, like because you wanted to be friends with me?” Draco decided that it was safe enough to ask this now.   
“Um, well,” Harry paused to rub the back of his neck with his hand, “I guess so, I just didn't really think that I should break it, like I said before you don't deserve that.” he shyly smiled at Draco,”And, well yeah I do like you, as a friend,” he hurried to add,”so yeah I made sure that your wand was safe.”  
This made Draco smile, Harry was being honest, he had wanted to be Draco’s friend, so he kept his wand safe. “Well, I'm honored, and thank you, I never did get a chance to say that before.”  
“You don't need to thank me, in fact I should have given it to you earlier, I don't know why I didn't.” Harry said a bit sheepishly.   
“Nah, it's fine, it actually gave me a chance to practice wand less magic.” Draco boasted,” You know I'm actually pretty good now.”  
“Oh yeah? Well that makes me feel a bit better at least.” Harry looked partly relieved and partly impressed, “Can you show me some of the spells you were working on?”   
“Sure, why not?” it was a rhetorical question. 

Draco stood up, made a show of taking his wand out and placing it on the desk, then cast a wand less wingardium leviosa on one of the many pillows occupying Draco’s bed. He looked over to see Harry looking back and forth between Draco and the floating pillow, clearly impressed. “That's not the only spell I can do,” Draco said, lowering the pillow, “but it's kind of difficult to do more than one in a row.”   
“Wow. How many spells can you do?”   
“Um, I don't know about 10 or 15 maybe.” Draco said, trying to count the spells he could cast without the use of a wand.   
“15 really? I can only do about 3 myself.”  
“That's still pretty good.”   
“Says the person who can do 15 fucking wand less spells.” Harry said faining irritation.   
“Well I could always teach you some.”  
“Hmm, that sounds like a great idea, professor Molfoy.” Harry bowed his head in mock respect.   
“Hey, there's no need for name calling, Mr. Potter.” Draco said, playing along.   
Harry just shook his head and laughed again. Soon both boys were laughing. “Hey, why did you get so freaked out when I asked you why it mattered?”   
“Oh, well I guess it was just because of our history and if I’d had your wand then I probably would have broken it, or well at least engrave DM on it.”  
“You would have carve your initials onto my wand?” Harry was laughing again, it seemed he never stopped laughing. Draco found himself liking Harry’s laugh now, rather than finding it irritating.   
“Of course, because then you couldn't use it without thinking about me.” Draco was laughing too.   
“Ha, like I wouldn't have been thinking about you anyway.” Harry said without thinking, so he added, “Because I'd be thinking of how I hated that you had my wand.” it was a feeble attempt at a save.   
“Right, and how often did you think about how much you hated me?”   
“Wouldn't you like to know.” Harry tried, and failed, to get the upper hand.   
“Well yes I would like to know, that's why I asked.” Draco deadpanned.   
“Ah, um, well, I don't know.” Harry really didn't want to answer.   
“Just like a rough estimate.” Draco really wanted to know.   
“A lot.” Harry finally said, then flipped it on to Draco, “What about you though?”   
“What about me?” Draco played at being innocent.   
“Well, how often did you think about me?”  
“A lot too I guess.” Draco said, sounding very sincere.   
“OK, well…” Harry tried to say something else but he couldn't think of the right words.   
“Yeah…” Draco also didn't know what to say, “Sorry for bringing it up.”  
“You don't need to apologise, it was my fault in the first place.”  
“How was it your fault?”   
“Well I should have just said something earlier. Instead I said nothing and made you think I was weird or that I'd done something to your wand.”  
“Well it was a weird situation and you were just being nice.”  
“Keeping your wand from you wand nice?” Harry would have thought the opposite.   
“OK, maybe it wasn't nice that you kept it but it was nice that you didn't break it. And you did give it back.” Draco felt the need to reassure Harry that the whole wand situation was forgiven.   
“Well yeah but still…” Harry trailed off.   
“Still what? Harry you did nothing wrong, OK?”   
“Thanks.”  
“Harry you don't need to thank me for forgiving you.” Draco said sadly, he didn't want Harry's thanks he just wanted this whole thing over with.  
“Right well, if you won't let me thank you for that then let me thank you for not telling Bellatrix that it was me in the manor that day.” Harry was looking at his hands, it seemed as though he was remembering that day.   
Draco remembered that day too, he knew it was Harry. He would know Harry anywhere even if he was blind, deaf and stupid. But he just couldn't do that to Harry, he had wanted Harry to win the war anyway so it was just a good opportunity for him to give Harry a way to win. “Yeah well, I just wanted you to win, my life at the manor was horrible and I knew that if I said it wasn't you, then I'd be able to get out of that hell-hole.” Draco confessed. He didn't know when he got so comfortable with Harry but he was glad that he did because otherwise this would be really oversharing.   
“Without you I'd never have won the war.” Harry was completely sincere.   
“I'm sure that you would have found some other way.” Draco didn't want praise for his actions during the war, everything he did was selfish even helping Harry was selfish.   
“Maybe, but you still helped us even if it was just so I would win, that was still really brave of you to do, hey maybe you should have been a Gryffindor.” Harry was trying to change the serious convocation back to joking again to ease the tension.   
“I'm not that brave Harry.” Draco said genuinely feeling as though he was a coward. “I'm definitely not as brave as you.” Draco added.   
“You are brave though, and I know it seems as though I'm brave but without everyone helping me I would have been cowering in a corner long ago.” Harry's attempt at joking didn't work so he gave in to the seriousness of the conversation.   
“I didn't make that any easier for you, did I?” Draco thought back to all of the times that he teased, hurt, hexed or just annoyed Harry over the years.   
“Well no, but it wasn't just you I gave as good as I got.” Harry felt just as bad.   
“That's all in the past now so don't worry about it OK, we're friends now.” Draco wanted this trip down memory lane to be over.   
“Yeah, you're right--”   
“Did the famous Harry Potter just say that I was right.” Draco cut him off, but Harry grabbed a pillow and hit Draco with it.   
“Now I remember why I hate you, it’s ‘cause you’re so fucking annoying.” Harry teases draco.   
“You’re more annoying.” Draco quipped back, “And you're stupid too.”  
“Wow, great one Draco I think that's the best insult you've ever given me.” Harry sassed back.   
“The famous Harry Potter just complimented me, this is the best day of my life.” Draco said sarcastically.   
“Ha ha, what's it going to take to get you to stop calling me that?”   
“What, ‘the famous Harry Potter’.” Draco asked with every ounce of innocence he had.   
“Yeah that.” Harry said in a bored tone.   
“Well to start you'll have to do all of my homework, you'll have to feed me, do all of my cleaning basically you'll be my slave.” Draco was mainly joking.   
“I would rather you call me ‘the famous Harry Potter’.” Harry said twisting up his face in disgust.   
“Well if the famous Harry Potter insists.” Draco was trying to keep a straight face.   
“Stop please, I'm begging you.”  
“OK, OK I relent, saviour of the wizarding wor--”   
“Don't even finish that sentence.” Harry said also trying to keep a straight face. 

After a bit more back and forth with Draco calling Harry different things and Harry threatening to kill Draco if he ever called Harry that again, they saw that it had got red quite late and Harry went back to his room. Harry got into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, had a quick wank then went to sleep. It was the first good night's sleep he'd had in a long time. 

Draco didn't have as much luck as Harry. Draco was plagued with thoughts of Harry. This wasn't new to him, Draco thought of Harry a lot especially before he went to sleep. But his thoughts of Harry were usually the hateful kind, so when he started thinking of how soft Harry's lips looked or how much he wanted to touch Harry's hair (and other parts of Harry too) he started to freak out a little. He lay awake for a long time that night, thinking of Harry, eventually he couldn't ignore his erection any longer so he wanked to the thought of Harry. Draco chalked it up to his hormones, he didn't actually think of Harry that way he was just horny and he was becoming good friends with Harry and it was just all of these new emotions towards Harry that were not romantic or sexual at all. Right?


	4. Confessions and relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Xxx

Draco woke up in a foul mood. He had not only wanked to the thought of Potter but he had dreamt of him and Potter doing intimate things with each other. Just thinking about it now sent a shiver down his spine, but it also made him hard. He was hard because of Potter. Potter! Of all the people in Hogwarts it had to be Potter. 

But now that he’s thought about it, it’s happened before. Draco has been aroused by other boys, which was fine, but he has also been aroused by Harry before.   
They’d been dulling, as everyone else in their Dada class had been, and somehow Harry had ended up stradling Draco’s hips. They were both tired out from the fight, panting and sweating. Harry leaning over Draco -- who had been disarmed by Harry -- with his wand aimed at Draco’s chin, if one of them just moved a few inches toward the other they would have been kissing. Harry had clearly won the fight but he wasn't moving off Draco, so Draco did the only logical thing, he bucked his hips to get Harry to move off of him. This however only served to show how both boys had erections. 

Draco could only assume his face look just as shocked as Harry's did and both boys rushed to get up and get as far away from the other as possible. 

Draco grabbed his wand off the floor quickly asked permission to go to the bathroom and ran out of the classroom, leaving Harry standing there shocked and helpless (and horny). 

Draco finally got to the bathrooms, ran into the closest stall and removed his robes. He was reluctant to take his boxers off, not because he was uncomfortable with being nude but because it meant that he would have physical evidence that he had gotten hard because Harry had been straddling him. 

Draco shook away the memory of when he first realised that he was somewhat attracted to Potter. There were other occurrences where Draco had been aroused by Potter but all were accompanied by the knowledge that Harry hated Draco and that it was most likely the result of his hormones and the conflict between him and Harry. But now the conflict had been resolved (mostly) and they were on the fast track to becoming friends. This made Draco unironically conflicted. Did he like like Harry or did he just have a lot of mixed emotions and hormones that were making him feel this way? Well either way he knew that he would have no chance with Harry anyway. They could be friends but nothing more. Harry probably wasn't even into guys. 

Draco tried to stop thinking about his feelings for Harry and just get on with his morning. 

~~~~

Harry woke up feeling refreshed, he'd had the best sleep ever. Harry couldn't remember a time where he'd gotten better sleep. Though he did dream about Draco a lot. They were doing some really, really intimate things. Harry was almost jealous of dream Harry. While Harry showered, dressed and walked to Draco’s room he reminisced about his dream, trying to saver every bit of it. 

Harry got to Draco’s door and knocked on it. It seemed that Draco was in the middle of getting dressed because what Harry saw when the door was opened aroused him. Draco was standing in the doorway on just his boxers and socks,hair mussed and sticking up every which way. Harry had never seen Draco this way, so casual and vulnerable. Harry almost turned around and left in fear that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking Draco right at that moment. Though Draco saved him the trouble by saying, “Oh, sorry, I'll just put my clothes on and I'll be ready to go in a minute.”  
“OK cool, take your time, I'll just sit on your bed.”  
Harry said as he walked over to the bed.   
“OK.” Draco shut the door and continued to get dressed. 

Harry was panicking. Draco was getting dressed in front of him. What was he supposed to do? Did he start talking? Did he turn away? Was he supposed to go? Harry had no idea, but luckily Draco saved him again by saying, “I'm surprised that you're dressed before me. Like, usually, I'm one of the first down to the great hall for breakfast.”  
“Actually I get up and dressed fairly early, I have to wait for Ron or someone to finish getting ready before I go down.” Harry stated.  
“Oh, well if you want to go with your other friends then you can, you don't have to wait for me.” Draco said sounding disappointed.   
“Nah, Ron won't be up for another thirty minutes at the least. And I'd rather have breakfast with you today.” Harry added the last part a little shyly.   
“OK, if that's what you want.” Draco said, trying to sound indifferent. 

Draco was dressed now and was combing his hair. “You know if you combed your hair it wouldn't look like a birds nest.” Draco teased.  
“Ha, ha. I'll have you know that I have tried to comb my hair and well it didn't work.” Harry said.   
“Really? Well come here and sit in this chair.” Draco got out of the chair he was in and motioned Harry over to it.   
“Why? You're not going to comb my hair are you?” Harry said dubiously.   
“That's exactly what I'm going to do.” Draco seemed too excited.   
“Just don't do anything bad to it. I have a reputation to uphold you know.” Harry started walking to the chair.   
“Ha, I know all about your reputation and it’s going to be changed right here, right now.” Draco said proudly.   
“OK, but I'm telling you now, nothing can tame my hair.” Harry was in the chair now, facing the mirror. 

Draco started on Harry’s hair. He pulled out all the stops to get Harry's hair to cooperate, and eventually Harry's hair looked somewhat decent. Though Draco was exhausted from all the spells, brushing and physical exertion that it took to get this far, he was proud of his accomplishment. 

Harry was so surprised by his hair that he felt like if he touched it or looked away for the mirror it would spring back to the mess that it was when he entered the room. So, still looking in the mirror, he said to Draco “Wow, this is amazing! Draco a those years of being a stick up ponce about your hair have finally become useful.”  
“Fuck off. You're such a dick head, I did something nice for you and you just had to make fun of me.” Draco said dismissively.   
“Ha, your so easy.” Draco glared at Harry's reflection. “But seriously, thank you, Draco. This is amazing.” Harry said as sincerely as he could.   
“Your welcome dick head.”   
“Still better than saviour of the wizarding world.”  
“Come on, like you don’t love being called that at least a little bit.” Draco said raising and lowering his eyebrows.   
“OK, I like it a little but it's still really annoying.”  
“Fine then, Harry, why don't we hard down to the great hall.” he emphasised Harry's name.   
“Great idea Draco.” Harry copied Draco. 

~~~~

The two boys say at the slytherin table with Draco's friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blase Zabini. They knew of Draco and Harry's new friendship so they weren't really surprised when Harry sat with them. Conversation came fairly easily, after a few quick apologies about past grievances they were able to get along quite well. They disagreed on a few things and quarreled over them but mostly they were civil. They avoided talking about the war and manly talked about Quidditch and homework, but it was nice for Harry to have someone else to talk to about these things. Having only Ron, Hermione and a few select others in his small group of friends it was good to talk with someone outside his immediate group. Though it was still the same generic answers, ‘we have too much homework’, ‘we should only have to go to class for two days rather than five’, ‘the teams for Quidditch are really good this year’ etcetera, etcetera. 

~~~~

After breakfast with the slytherins Harry had charms with the hufflepuffs and Draco had herbology with the ravenclaws. So they went their separate ways. Harry sat through his charms class for the full hour not taking a single thing of the theory in. He tried but he could only think of Draco. He thought of the dream he had and how Draco looked in just his boxers and socks. He thought of Draco's hands in his hair, how he wished Draco was there with him, playing with his hair, joking with him, anything. God, Harry thought, when did I go from hating Draco to fucking wanting him? Somewhere over the course of the war. Sixth year maybe. He'd felt so bad about delivering that curse to Draco. Though thinking about it now Harry didn't remember seeing any scars on Draco’s chest where the curse hit him. Maybe the damage wasn't that bad. Maybe if Harry kissed Draco there it would be OK, maybe it would make up for any damage Harry had caused Draco. Harry just really wanted to kiss Draco. Then he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss Draco. He was so caught up in thinking about kissing Draco that when Draco appeared in front of him he got such a shock that he actually jumped back. “You OK mate?” Draco asked not without sympathy.   
“Yeh, I'm good, I just got lost in thought and you startled me out of it.” Harry explained, trying to be honest.   
“OK.” Draco said then shamelessly added, “What were you thinking about anyway, it must have been good because you're blushing so much.” Draco laughed.   
“I-I” Harry stuttered, not knowing how to reply.   
“Go on spit it out, I want to know why makes the golden boy blush.” Draco was determined to know.   
“I was thinking about,” Harry paused, he could lie or he could tell the truth the truth that could ruin their friendship, “about kissing someone.”  
“Ooh, does Harry have a crush?” Draco inwardly cursed whoever it was.   
“Uhm, maybe.” Harry really didn't want to say, he was really regretting telling Draco the truth.   
“Well, go on tell me who is it?” Draco would kill whoever it was.   
“Look I'll tell you later, there's too many people here and I don't want people talking about this.” Harry really didn't want to say.   
“OK fine.” Draco said then dragged Harry towards the kitchens where they got food from the house elves and then dragged Harry out of Hogwarts and towards the lake. He conjured a picnic blanket then put the food and drinks on it, and as he sat down pulled Harry down with him. “So, this private enough for you?” Draco said in a way of explanation.   
“Ah, well yeh, I guess so.” Harry was going to have to say something now. Again he had an internal debate of whether or not he should tell the truth.   
“Good then you can tell me who’s the lucky girl.”  
“Well actually He's not a girl.” Harry said stalling for time to make his decision.   
“Wait your into a guy!” Draco said so shocked that he almost forgot what he was meant to be talking to Harry about, “Well now I have to know who he is.” Draco demanded after a few shocked seconds.   
“Look, no one knows about this, not Ron, not ‘mione, no one. So you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Harry said very seriously.   
“I promise, no one but me will know.” Draco said making a cross over his chest with an index finger.   
“OK,” Harry took a deep, calming breath and said “Iwasthinkingaboutyou.”   
Draco was so shocked at what he had just heard that he said, “Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.”  
“I said, you were the one that I was thinking about.” Harry was so relieved that he finally got to say that he just kept saying it, “I like you Draco, I like you and I know that it'll probably ruin our friendship but I just can't help it, I like you.” Harry knew that he had started babbling so he shut his mouth and waited for Draco to say something. But when Draco was still silent after a few more moments Harry said “Draco, are you OK? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Can you just say something please.”   
“You don't need to apologise.” Draco said after a beat. “I think I just need a second to digest this information, OK?”   
“Yeah, take all the time you need.” Harry did not want Draco to take any time, he wanted an answer right now, but Draco had already gotten up and was walking away. Harry sat there and finished his half of the food, thinking about what he'd just done and how he had potions with the hufflepuffs in about ten minutes. 

~~~~

Draco’s heart was beating out of his chest. He could barely breathe by the time he got back to the castle. He decided to skip his transfigurations class and just go straight to his room. He needed time to think about what Harry had just admitted to him.

As soon as he had made it to his room he closed and locked the door, sat on his bed and through one of the pillows across the room. He started to rock back and forth, pulling his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his knees to keep them in place. 

He tried to convince himself that Harry was just fucking with him, that it wasn't true. But he knew Harry well enough to know that that wasn't the case. Harry had only told Draco because Draco had forced him to. If he'd just stopped pushing and pushing then he wouldn't be here now. Though he realised why he'd been pushing Harry for the answer so much, it was because he didn't want Harry to like someone else. He didn't want anyone else to have Harry's attention. He wanted Harry's attention, Harry's affection, Harry's love. He wanted Harry. And Harry wanted him too. He smiled at that. Harry Potter, golden boy, saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived twice, the boy who'd defeated Voldemort, liked him, and Draco liked him back!

It wasn't hormones or anything like that that made Draco aroused by Harry, it was pure attraction, affection. Draco liked Harry. Harry probably thought that Draco hated him again now. He'd just run away. He'd been silent then he ran away. What was he thinking. Well he wasn't thinking. But now he was and he resolved to go tell Harry his discovery; He liked Harry too. 

Class would be over by now and Harry would be either in his dorm room or with his friends. So Draco went to Harry’s room first. He knocked on the door, there was now answer. So Draco knocked again. When there was still no answer Draco started to walk in the direction of Ron's room but then the door opened. Draco turned around to see Harry with red-rimmed eyes. Harry had been crying. He'd been crying because he thought Draco had rejected him. So Draco did the only thing he could and walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry leaned into Draco and started sobbing into Draco’s shoulder. Draco walked them backwards into Harry's room, closing the door once both were inside. Draco was making little calming shushing noises and rubbing circles on Harry's back. Draco had started to get teary eyes too and said, “Merlin Harry I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was just so shocked, but Harry,” Draco pulled Harry away from him to look him in the eye, “Harry, I like you too, Harry I like you too.” he pulled Harry back into the hug and Harry had started to cry from relief and happiness. Draco was laughing and hugging Harry as tightly as he could without hurting Harry.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging, laughing, crying and swaying occasionally. But Harry had finally composed himself enough to pull away just enough to look at Draco. He just looked at Draco for a while but then he said, “Our lives are so fucked up.”  
“I know what you mean.” Draco said remembering all the times he would have made fun of Harry for crying and how now he was hugging him and confessing his feelings for him. “Hey, can I kiss you?” Draco asked not wanting to startle Harry by just going in without warning.   
“Please.” Harry breathed. 

Then they were kissing. Slowly at first, just testing the waters, then Harry liked Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance. Draco happily gave it to him, opening his mouth to let Harry explore it with his tongue. The boys just melted into one another, kissing and running their hands over the other. There was no pressure for anything more in that kiss, just the movement of lips and tongues. Draco pulled away first, needing to take a breath. Both boys were panting from lack of breath but they were smiling at each other. “Wow.” Draco said.   
“Yeah, better than I expected.” Harry agreed. 

~~~~

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon and night sitting on Harry's bed just talking and kissing every now and then. It got quite late and Harry said “You know you don't have to go, you can just sleep here tonight.”   
“OK.” Draco said and then added, “You got anything I can sleep in?”   
“Yeah, I've got a few old T-shirts that you can wear.” then Harry stood up and moved to his cupboard to pull out two wrinkled T-shirts, one for himself and one for Draco. Both boys got changed into the T-shirts and just kept their boxers on. “Hmm, you look good in my clothes.” Harry mused when he saw Draco.   
“Well I can pull off anything.” Draco said flirtatiously. Then Harry pulled Draco into a kiss. Ending it only to ask, “What side of the bed do you want to sleep on?”   
“Well since I was thinking of using you as a pillow I don't really mind.” Draco said.   
“OK.” Harry said, trying to keep his voice at a normal pitch.


	5. Your different is your beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter so sorry if it's bad.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night suddenly cold and alone. He had gone to sleep with Draco lying on his chest, hadn't he? Harry picked up his glasses from his side table and put them on. When he could see again he looked up and saw that his door was slightly ajar. This made Harry feel uneasy. But he got up to investigate. Maybe Draco had just gotten up to go to the bathroom, Harry thought. So he started walking to the bathroom to find Draco. 

Draco had woken up from his peaceful sleep to a horrible feeling in his stomach. He realised that he hadn't vomited after he ate dinner that evening. In realising that he got up out of Harry’s arms as quickly and quietly as he could and practically ran to the bathroom, he didn't even shut the door to Harry's room or his stall in his haste. 

Harry walked into the bathroom and heard a sound that he recognised as someone vomiting. He quickly ran to the source of the sound and found Draco kneeling over the toilet and vomiting. Harry knelt down behind Draco and rubbed small circles on Draco's back to ease his sickness. Harry also muttered some encouraging words, ‘It's OK.’, ‘You're almost done.’, ‘Take some deep breaths and try to calm down.’ etc. 

Draco was beyond embarrasses, he was completely mortified. His first night spent with Harry and he had to go and vomit all over it. He'd ruined it. Harry would never want to be with him after this. And now he was here with draco, rubbing his back and helping him through it. Though when Draco finally finished Harry handed him some toilet paper and helped him up. Draco wiped his mouth then went over to the sink to rinse his mouth out since he'd forgotten his wand and was too tired to do any wand less magic. Harry stayed with him the whole time, running his back and saying “It's OK Draco.” or some variation of that over and over. Draco hadn't told Harry about his eating troubles and so as soon as he could speak again he started to apologise and explain to Harry but Harry just said “Draco, it's OK you have nothing to be sorry about and you can talk to me in the morning. Right now you just need some sleep, OK?” Draco just nodded and let Harry guide him back to bed. 

Harry helped Draco back into his bed, then got in beside him. Harry cared about Draco and he didn't care that he could get sick too he just wanted to make sure that Draco was OK. Harry pulled the blankets up around both of them and brought Draco closer to him. He started to stroke Draco's hair and kiss his forehead. After that it didn't take long for Draco to fall asleep. Harry on the other hand stayed awake for a while longer to watch over Draco and make sure that he would be OK. Though after about an hour Harry couldn’t stay awake any longer and drifted into a fitful sleep. 

~~~~

It was a Saturday morning and no one had classes on Saturday so both boys got to sleep in. This was good because they were both tired from the events of the previous night. They ended up sleeping in until about eleven o'clock. Draco was the first to wake though he didn't want to move so he just lay there waiting for Harry to wake. When Harry did wake up a few minutes later he looked at Draco and smiled, then said, “Hey how are you feeling?”  
Draco always felt a bit sick and was used to it now so he just replied saying, “Better after sleeping.” then he remembered everything that Harry had done and added, “Thanks for everything you did last night, I'm just sorry you had to be there for it.”  
“You don't have to apologise, it's not your fault.” Harry said again.   
“But it is my fault, ever since the war I haven't been able to eat anything and if I try I just end up throwing it up.” Draco explained.   
Harry sat up and looked at Draco, “Draco, I- why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you.”  
“I didn't tell you because there's nothing you can do to help, and I deserve it anyway, after everything I did in the war, I deserve this.” Draco said also sitting up to face Harry.   
“Draco how many times do I have to say it, you didn't do anything bad, you don't deserve to live this way.” it was like talking to a brick wall.   
“But I cursed that girl, I was the reason Dumbledore died. I became a fucking Death Eater!” Draco pulled up his sleeve to show his dark mark, then continued, “I'm not innocent in this Harry I do deserve to live like this, what I don't deserve is you.” Draco finished sadly.   
“Well fine but I deserve you, and I deserve you at your best so I'm here to help you.” Harry was not going to let Draco go that easily.   
“I-what? You don't deserve me, you deserve someone who’s good and not fucked up like me.”  
Draco looked down.   
“Draco listen to me OK,” Harry waited until Draco was looking at him then went on, “I don't care that you did a few questionable things during the war, hell I killed a few people, I almost killed you-”  
“You should have killed me.” Draco said cutting Harry off.   
“No, Draco I shouldn't have fired that curse. I should have helped you then but I didn't. I can help you now though. I want to help you because I care about you.” Draco looked up at Harry again, “Draco please let me help you, if not because you deserve it then because I'm the saviour of the wizarding world and I need to save you.” Harry finished with a bit of a joke.   
“OK” Draco had started crying. 

Harry wiped away Draco’s tears and hugged him. After a few moments Harry pulled back and kissed Draco’s cheek, forehead, nose, chin, then finally his lips. His hands came up to cup Draco's face while he kissed Draco with a slow intensity. 

The kiss got more and more passionate and Harry and Draco moved to lie back down, Harry on top of Draco. Their lips moved together and it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. But Harry broke it to start kissing down Draco’s jaw to his neck. Kissing, sucking, nipping and liking all over Draco's neck. He started at the spot where Draco's jaw ends, just below his ear, Draco moaned at the feeling of Harry's lips there. Harry moved down and started on the place where Draco's neck met his shoulder, Draco’s moans got louder. Harry stopped to put up some quick silencing charms before he moved to Draco's left side. He repeated what he did which made Draco moan and squirm under Harry. 

“OK time for breakfast.” Harry said as he moved off of Draco and got out of the bed.   
“What? No, you can't!” Draco was still lying down but he had his arms outstretched towards Harry. “Please Harry come back, keep kissing me.” Draco was begging Harry.   
“Nope sorry, I'm hungry and it's time for breakfast.” Harry stated.   
“I don't want breakfast I want you.” Draco whined.   
“OK fine you stay here and I'll go get some food and bring it back up.” Harry was starting to get really hungry.   
“No, just come back to bed.” Draco was hungry too but in a nauseated kind of way, so he didn't want to eat. He also knew that he would throw up again. He didn't want Harry to be there for that.   
“Draco, come on I know you're hungry too so just come on. Then I promise I'll spend the rest of the day with you.” Harry bargained.   
“Fine but you better keep your promise.” Draco agreed.   
Harry nodded, “Thank you, and I will keep my promise.”

Draco got up and took off the T-shirt Harry let him borrow, looking at Harry the whole time daring him to say that he would rather stay. Harry however just did the same and took off his T-shirt while looking at Draco the whole time. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, Harry only laughed at that. 

~~~~

As soon as Draco got back to Harry's room he started to take off his clothes and put another of Harry's T-shirts on then got back into Harry's bed. Harry watched as Draco did this then he also got changed back into his boxers and a  
T-shirt. Harry got into his bed behind Draco and spooned him. Draco hummed a sigh. Harry started to lightly brush his fingertips over Draco's arm and kiss the back of his neck. “Mmm, yes keep doing that.” Draco murmured. 

Harry obliged Draco's wishes, though he moved his hand to Draco's chest where he moved his fingers in circles before moving over Draco's stomach to the hem of the T-shirt Draco was wearing. Harry teased the edge until Draco whined, then Harry slowly moved his hand under the T-shirt and ran his hind up Draco's Stomach and up to his chest. Draco rolled over in Harry's arms and met Harry in an open-mouthed kiss. Harry eased his tongue into Draco's mouth and explored it, memorising it. Both boys moaned when Harry nipped Draco's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth then kissing it again. Harry still had his hands underneath Draco's shirt and had moved them around to his back when they started kissing. Draco had his hands in Harry's hair. 

Harry rolled onto his back, pulling Draco on top of him, while at the same time moving his hands to rest on Draco's arse. Draco moaned at the sensation and deepened the kiss. Then Harry ground his hips up against Draco's, both boys moaned at that. “Stop, stop, stop, stop! Harry I have to go.” Draco said as he rushed to get off Harry, pulled his pants on and run to the bathroom. Harry quickly realised what was happening and grabbed his pants, quickly pulled them on too and ran after Draco. 

When Harry got to the bathroom he made sure that no one but Draco was in there then closed and locked the door with every locking charm he knew and dashed over to the stall Draco was kneeling in. Then feeling a great sense of Deja voo and remembering the events of the previous night he knelt beside Draco. Harry rubbed circles on Draco's back and brushed the hair out of draco's face. He whispered the same encouraging words he had before. When Draco was done Harry once again handed Draco some toilet paper to wipe away anything that had missed the toilet. Draco flushed the toilet and went to the sink to rinse out his mouth again, like he had done last night, and so many other times. 

Harry moved beside Draco and they looked at each other in the mirror. Both boys were silent for a bit then Draco broke it by saying, “That's a bit of a mood killer huh.” Draco laughed bitterly. He had never hated himself more than he did right at that moment.   
“Yeah it is a bit, but let's just go back to my room and we can talk do whatever.” Harry put his arm around Draco.   
“Yeah, OK.” Draco said to the ground. 

Harry removed the locking charms from the door and walked back to his dorm room with his arm around Draco's waist. When they got inside Harry closed the door and both boys went to sit on the still unmade bed. Draco cuddled into Harry's side. At first Harry thought that Draco just wanted to cuddle together but then Harry noticed that Draco had started to cry. “Hey, hey it’s OK. Why are you crying?” Harry asked.   
“Because I'm such a fucking fuck up.” Draco sobbed.   
“Your not a fuck up. You went through something traumatic and your having trouble dealing with it but I'm here to help you now OK.” Harry reassured Draco.   
“I'm not the only one who went through something traumatic. Look at you, you killed the dark lord and you're fine.” Draco said into Harry's shoulder.   
“Draco, I'm not fine.” Harry said.   
“Oh yeah I forgot you're perfect, not fine.” Draco said, not without affection.   
“No, I'm really not. I'm so fucking depressed and anxious and the only thing that's making everything bearable is you.” Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.   
“Well I'm doing a pretty shitty job of that right now, then.” Draco spat.   
“Well actually cuddling with you is pretty nice, the talking about our problems is a little shitty but otherwise, being with you here is nice.” Harry said.   
“Why are you so good to me.” Draco looked at Harry.   
“Because I care about you.” Harry kissed Draco.  
“Thank you.” Draco said.   
“What for?” Harry asked confused.   
“For being such a good boyfriend.” Draco smiled.   
“That's the first time you've referred to me as your boyfriend.” Harry mused, “I like it, do it again.”  
“What call you my boyfriend?” Draco had stopped crying.   
“Yeah.”  
“OK, boyfriend.” Draco said,“Kiss me boyfriend.”  
Harry leaned forward and just before he captured Draco's lips in a kiss he said, “I love you, Draco.”


	6. Good Night, My Love, Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter and I've never written smut before so sorry if it's really bad. Otherwise thanks for reading and enjoy.

Draco had only ever heard those words from his mother and occasionally his friends, though having Harry tell Draco that he loves him, well, Draco had never thought that the day would come. But there it was. Harry had said those words. Harry loves Draco. Does Draco love Harry? No. Maybe? No, he likes Harry sure. OK he really likes Harry. Like really really likes Harry. But does Draco love Harry. Well he definitely loved hearing Harry say that he loves Draco. 

Draco didn't know the answer, so he turned to poetry. There were a few muggle poets that understood love and Draco liked to read them. He'd memorized a few by a particular muggle called Atticus. He liked to write about love and loss and magic. Draco was fond of one that went; I'm glad I found you//Because//Before you//I never knew what to wish for. Draco felt like that when he saw Harry. Draco had found what he'd never known he'd been wishing for. But could he tell Harry that? No. So what did he say to Harry? 

The kiss ended and Harry pulled back to look at Draco. Harry knew he shouldn't have said that to Draco. He'd known that Draco's feelings for him weren't as strong. He'd known that and still he had to tell Draco that he loved him. Draco looked like he was having an internal debate of whether to lie and say he loves Harry too or to tell the truth and say he doesn't love Harry. But Harry has been in love with Draco for a long time now and Draco has only just realized his feelings for Harry, so Harry decided to say, “Draco, it's OK if you don't love me back. I just needed to tell you.” Harry smiled sadly.   
“Harry, I really like you and I'm definitely on the right track to being in love with you but I'm just not quite there yet. I'm sorry.” Draco felt like he’d disappointed Harry. Like because he didn't love Harry back he'd hurt him. Draco had started to cry again. He really cared about Harry, so when he felt like he’d hurt him he started crying. Draco felt completely responsible for hurting Harry. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Harry. I want to love you, I’m sorry for not loving you.” Draco had started sobbing.  
“Hey Draco it’s OK if you don’t love me. You don’t have to love me. OK just take some deep breaths and calm down a little.”  
“No, I hurt you and I should love you.” Draco sobbed harder.  
“Draco I’m not hurt OK. I’m fine, I’m happy actually.” Harry smiled.  
“You’re happy? Why?” Draco looked at Harry a little dubiously.  
“I’m happy because I get to kiss you and tell you I love you.” he kissed Draco’s forehead to prove his point.  
“Harry…” Draco trailed off smiling.  
“Come here love.” Harry held his arms open for Draco to snuggle into. 

~~~~

The two boys spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, kissing and relaxing. Both of them were laughing about something Harry said as Draco kissed Harry and pulled him down to lie on top of him. The kiss grew in intensity and soon they were both only in their boxers. “Do you want to keep going?” Harry panted.  
“Yes-.” Draco breathed a long sigh.  
“OK good because I don’t think I can stop now.” Harry went back to kissing Draco. He kissed and licked down Draco’s neck and chest. He stopped to suck on each of Draco’s nipples. Draco moaned at every kiss, lick and suck from Harry. Harry continued kissing down to Draco’s stomach playing with Draco’s nipples at the same time. When Harry reached the top of Draco’s boxers he teased the edge with his fingertips and when Draco lifted his hips impatiently Harry gave in and took them off slowly. Harry revealed Draco’s cock (which was definitely above average) and wrapped his hand around it. Draco moaned so loud at the feeling of his cock being touched. 

Harry really wanted to start sucking Draco’s cock but he had to ask, “Is this OK?”  
“Merlin yes.” Draco practically moaned. So with that Harry kissed the tip of Draco’s cock and licked a stripe from the base back to the tip where he wrapped his lips around and started sucking. Harry took Draco’s cock as far into his mouth as he could and Draco put his hands into Harry’s hair and pulled slightly. Harry moaned at his hair being pulled, this sent vibrations down Draco’s cock and he mewled at the feeling. Harry kept moaning as he sucked Draco’s length making Draco moan and mewl and whimper. Draco started to meet Harry’s mouth, thrusting his hips up. Harry sped up his pace as he sucked deeper causing Draco to let out a string of “Fuck, yes Harry, oh faster.” and other such obscenities. After a few more seconds of this and Draco was screaming, “Oh Harry I’m gonna cum. Fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum.” Harry just sucked harder and faster and Draco came down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed all of it. 

When both boys had caught their breath Harry moved back up the bed to kiss Draco. Draco moaned at the taste of himself in Harry’s mouth. Harry's hands roamed around Draco's stomach, reaching down and back to Draco's prick feeling it get hard again, Draco hissed from the sensitivity of his cock. “Is this going too fast?” Harry asked as he started stroking Draco's dick again.   
“N-no- Merlin that feels so good Harry. Keep going.” Draco moaned at Harry's hand on his sensitive cock.   
“Are you sure?” Harry stopped his hand and looked at Draco for confirmation.   
“Harry you love me right?” Draco panted.   
“Yeah, yeah I love you.” it was almost easy to say now.   
“And you want this, don't you?” Draco motioned between them.   
“Yes, I want this. I want this so much.” Harry practically moaned.  
“Good, and I want you too, so let's do this. Let's have sex Harry.” Draco smirked.   
“Let's have sex.” Harry repeated. 

Then the two were kissing again, more intensely and passionately than before. Harry broke the kiss to ask, “How do you want to do this?”   
“Uh, on my back, so I can see you.” Draco said with more confidence than he felt.   
“OK, spread your legs then.” Harry said as he moved back. Draco brought his knees to his chest and spread them apart.   
“Like this?” Draco asked. Harry nodded in approval as he moved off the bed. Harry quickly removed his boxers and settled himself between Draco's spread legs, admiring the way the position allowed him to see all of Draco. He kissed his way up Draco's thighs to his lips where he lingered for a second, his left hand stroked along Draco’s cock and his right hand went to Draco’s entrance. After breaking the kiss he asked, “Wanna know one of the wand less spells I learned?” he circled Draco's entrance with his middle finger.   
“Um, sure?” Draco said slightly confused but too distracted to care.   
Harry said a wand less lubrication charm and inserted the tip of his finger moving his left hand to rest on the bed beside Draco, supporting his weight. “I learned that one just so I could use it on you.” Harry smirked, “Well I hoped I’d get to use it on you.” Harry added. Draco just moaned at the intrusion.

Harry slowly pushed his finger in more and more until it was all the way in. Draco moaned and said, “Move now.” Harry complied and started pulling his finger back out, pushing it back in once he reached the tip. The sensation of Harry's finger burned but it felt so good and Draco needed more so he said as much to Harry, “Another finger, I need another.” Draco struggled to talk. Harry added a second finger at Draco's request. Starting slowly again then building up speed. He started scissoring his fingers inside of Draco, making him moan and plead for more. Harry added a third finger and started to pump them in and out getting faster and harder each thrust. 

Draco needed even more. “Please Harry I need your cock now, I'm ready.”  
Harry nodded and said the lubrication charm again and stroked along his cock a few times to cover it fully before aligning himself at Draco's entrance. “OK, you ready love? I'll go slow, yeah.” Harry said as he started to push in. Draco moaned at the burning sensation as Harry’s tip penetrated him. “You OK?” Harry asked.   
Draco nodded, “Keep going.” Harry pushed in a little more and felt himself slide all the way in. Both boys moaned as Harry bottomed out. Harry stayed there for what felt like an eternity, then Draco finally said, “You can move.” so Harry started to slowly pull back out until it was just the tip still inside Draco. Harry pushed back in a little faster until he bottomed out again. He kept going like this for a little longer, “Can I go faster?” Harry asked.   
“Yes, yes go faster.” Harry pushed back in and pulled out increasing his speed with every thrust of his hips. Harry pulled Draco up towards him to get a better angle and started thrusting even faster. When Draco cried out Harry knew that he'd hit Draco’s prostate so he thrusted back in at the same angle to hit it again and again and again. He kept doing this until Draco gave one last cry and came between them. The combination of Draco's cum on his stomach and the way Draco's walls squeezed around him urged Harry over the edge and he came inside of Draco. 

After a few more thrusts of his hips Harry pulled out and flopped down next to Draco. Draco groaned from the ache of his stretched hole as he rolled over to lie on Harry's chest. “Sorry, let me help with that.” Harry said as he reached for his wand. He cast a quick cleaning spell on himself and Draco then a simple healing spell to quell the pain Draco was feeling.   
“Thanks.” Draco said as he kissed Harry's bare chest. Harry just hummed in response and ran his hand over Draco's shoulder and back as the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

~~~~

The two boys woke up about an hour later, just in time for dinner. So after kissing for a few minutes they got up and dressed, Draco whining the whole time about just staying and going for round two. Harry, however, was persistent --though a little tempted to give in to Draco -- and they made their way down to the Great Hall. 

On the way down they both decided to tell their friends about their relationship. They decided to sit at the Gryffindor table to tell Harry's friends first. They walked into the Hall without holding hands but when they sat down they held hands under the table. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the absence of the two boys hands but didn't say anything. Harry realized that he would have to get the attention of his friends without the help of anyone else. This proved harder than he would have thought. He first succeeded in getting the attention of Hermione and Ron fairly easily but it was a lot harder to pull Dean and Seamus from their conversation about Merlin knows what. Though when he finally had the attention of his friends (excluding Neville as he was sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table) he didn't know what exactly to say. He didn't just want to say ‘Draco and I are dating’ but he also didn't want to say ‘Draco and I used to be enemies and we have had our differences in the past but in the past few weeks we have found that we get along pretty well, as you already know, and, well, we both really like each other and are very attracted to each other and are now in a relationship.’ because both were decent ways of explaining that he and Draco were dating but neither felt like the right thing to say. 

However Draco made the decision for him by saying, “Ah, Harry and I would like you to know that we are dating,” he held up their clasped hands as evidence, “and if you have any issues with that then too bad because there's no way we're breaking up, at least not any time soon.” Draco smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand.  
“Yeah we all know.” Hermione said as Ron handed her 10 sickles.   
“You know?” Harry said incredulously.  
“Yeah mate it was pretty obvious, what with all the staring longingly at each other and hanging out together. Like, seriously I came by your dorm earlier and either I heard you two going at it or someone else was in there. Next time use silencing charms.” Ron said. Both boys looked at each other, wide eyes and pink cheeks, Harry shrugged apologetically.  
“Right sorry, got caught up in the moment.” Harry said sheepishly, still blushing.  
“Nah, I’m just annoyed ‘mione won the bet.” Ron sulked.  
“What bet?” Harry glared.  
“Well when I told the others that you two were shagging, we made a bet of when you would tell us about it, I said you would shag so much that it’d be days before you even came out of your room.” Ron laughed.  
“I said you’d tell us at dinner.” Hermione stated.  
“Right and what about you two?” Draco indicated to Dean and Seamus with a nod.  
“Uh,well,” Seamus scratched the back of his head, “I said you’d tell us at breakfast. Said you wouldn’t leave your room until morning.” Seamus looked down at his plate.  
“I said you’d tell us in potions tomorrow.” Dean also looked down at his food.  
“Well I’m glad that you’ve found amusement in our relationship.” Harry said, smiling.  
“Sorry Harry, Draco we were just being children.” Hermione said.  
“Don’t worry about it, as long as you’re OK with us, then I don’t mind.” Harry said, shoveling mash potato into his mouth.

~~~~

They continued eating and talking until they’d all finished their food. Ron and Hermione returned to their shared dorm as did Dean and Seamus. Harry and Draco decided to go on a walk around the castle grounds for a bit before going back to Harry’s dorm. 

The two boys held hands and walked outside enjoying the cool October air brush against their cheeks. They talked about everything and nothing. They decided to have a one on one Quidditch match on Saturday of the following week. They also decided they would talk to Draco’s friends at breakfast, even though they probably already knew. 

Though both boys wanted to avoid the subject they ended up talking about the war. About their roles and what Harry did when he was a fugitive on the run. About what Draco did while Harry was a fugitive on the run. They talked about all the horrible things Voldemort did to both of them, though mainly Draco as he had to live with Voldemort. Draco explained the reason as to why he cursed Katie Bell, why he tried to kill Dumbledore. He also talked more about his vomiting, when and why it started. How he hasn’t been able to keep a meal down for months. Draco then vomited into a bush, he’d tried not to eat too much for dinner as he’d found that he was able to keep it down longer if he ate less. Harry changed the subject then, talking about their potions essay that was due in on Thursday. 

The two boys walked for a little longer after that, but soon were headed back to Harry’s dorm room to sleep. The eighth years were allowed to stay up for as long as they liked but were encouraged to stick to the same curfew as the other students. When the two reached Harry’s dorm they changed into their boxers and got into Harry’s bed together, Harry spooning Draco. They weren’t very tired as they’d slept in that morning and they’d also had a nap so they just talked and kissed for a while longer before Draco fell asleep with his head on Harry’s chest again. Harry stroked Draco’s hair for a while longer then fell asleep himself, holding Draco to himself. Though just before he fell asleep he said in a soft voice, so as to not wake Draco, “Good night, my love, good night.”


	7. I Love You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for about a month, I've just been really busy with school and work and I just couldn't be bothered to write. But I finally finished this next chapter - there is some smut in it - and I hope you like it.
> 
> Also please leave me a comment so I can improve my writing.
> 
> thanks for reading xo

The two boys told Draco’s friends about their relationship, to which they responded positively with Blaze saying, “Yeah, we already knew, it was just a matter of when you were going to, one; actually get together and two; when you would tell us.” and the others nodding in agreement. 

The two boys decided to have a picnic at lunch, they had different classes in the morning so they were unable to spend much time together, but Harry had the idea of lunch outside, a picnic, this appeared to be a great idea, one which Draco was very enthusiastic about. Draco put a whole buffet of food together for their picnic, he conjured a rug and cushions for them to sit on. He was allowed out of class early so he set the whole thing up while Harry was still in class. When Harry came outside after returning his books to his dorm he smiled, picked Draco up and kissed him. After putting Draco back down Harry said, “This is why I love you.”  
“Stop, I didn't even do that much.” Draco’s cheeks had started to heat up.  
“You got me food, in my book that is deserving of unconditional love.” Harry kissed Draco again.  
“If I'd have known that all it took was giving you food I would have done this sooner.” Draco laughed, still blushing.  
“Ha, it takes more than just food,” Harry twirled Draco around, “it also takes you being so damned hot and adorable and romantic and just overall amazing.” Harry said as they started to sit down.  
“Hmm, yeah you're not too bad yourself.” Draco mused.  
“Really, I'm pouring my heart out here and you're just gonna say that I'm ‘not too bad’?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, I mean you're pretty hot too, is that what you wanted to hear?” Draco gestured around at the food, “I put this whole picnic together isn't that enough.”  
“Yes, I was just teasing you,” Harry put his hand on Draco’s cheek, “it's fun to tease you, you get all red.” Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss Draco's forehead.  
“I do not! Take that back.” Draco said indignantly, simultaneously wanting to lean in to Harry and pull away.  
“Sorry can't do that, you look like a tomato.” Harry was laughing again now.  
“You're a little bitch, and because you're such a bitch there will be no kissing.” Draco declared.  
“No kissing! Wow what ever will I do?” Harry tried (and failed) to make his voice light and airy.  
“Whatever Potter, let's just eat before-”  
Harry cut him off saying, “Potter? I guess I must be in a lot of trouble for you to call me Potter.”  
“Sometimes I regret all of my life choices, this is one of those times.” Draco said, shaking his head.  
“Oh c’mon, I'm sorry, I love you OK? Thank you for this amazing picnic, Draco.”  
“You're welcome, Harry.” he emphasized Harry's name. Harry smiled at Draco and started eating the food Draco had laid out for them. 

~~~~

Both boys had gotten quite a bit of homework, so they mostly just spent their afternoon and most of the night (they had to get dinner in between) getting it done. This meant that they just curled up together that night. They talked for a little while but they were both tired from a full day's work and just wanted to sleep. 

~~~~

When Harry woke up though, he was fully refreshed from his sleep and found himself to be quite hard. His prick pressing against Draco's lower back. He tried to ignore it at first as he didn't want to wake Draco, but eventually ignoring his predicament (preDICKament) was too hard (two dick jokes in a row - sorry) and he started to rock his hips into Draco, slowly but just enough to relieve some of the pressure. Harry also started to kiss Draco's neck. Draco started to stir and rock back against Harry, still half asleep but aware of the pleasure he felt from Harry's body pressing against him. This made Draco’s - already half hard - dick respond too. 

Soon the two boys were kissing each other and rubbing their hips together. Draco had rolled over to get a better advantage. This proved to be mostly fruitful though it still was not enough for either boy. Harry was the first to acknowledge this by snaking his hand down the front of Draco's shirt and to his boxers (both boys only wore a T-shirt and boxers to bed) where he reached his hand past the waistband and began stroking Draco's cock. Draco already moaning from just rutting against Harry was reduced to whimpers and pleads for more. Harry indulged Draco by removing both of their clothing and kissing Draco's chest whilst still stroking Draco's cock. Harry continued his way down Draco's chest and stomach until he reached the skin just above Draco's prick. Harry then licked the head of Draco's cock, earning a loud moan from Draco. Harry feeling a little neglected started to stroke his own cock as he started sucking Draco's. Both moaning at the sensations, Draco's becoming louder though because of the vibrations Harry made along Draco's cock. Harry sucked Draco's cock deeper into his mouth, he moaned again and again, reducing Draco to whimpers and pleads. Draco was too close to cumming and he didn't want to cum just yet but it felt so good. Harry however, made the choice for Draco by removing his mouth with a pop and kissing the tip said, “Don't worry love, I'll make you cum, just not yet.” Draco just whimpered his reply. 

Harry took that as encouragement and positioned himself a bit lower than before, started licking and sucking at Draco's balls and moving down, down until he stopped right before he got to Draco's entrance. Harry sat up, tapped Draco's bare legs and said “Roll over.” Draco slowly complied, “Don't you want my tongue in your arse?”  
“Fucking hell Harry you can't just say things like that.” Draco was on his hands and knees instantly.  
“I can and I will.” Harry stated as he rubbed Draco's ass with open palms. 

Harry bent down to leave open-mouthed kisses on Draco's lower back. He continued kissing and sucking until finally he got to Draco's puckering hole. Harry slowly inserted his tongue into it, feeling the warmth of Draco and tasting what Harry could only describe as sweet, salty and purely Draco. 

Harry started to move his tongue quicker, fucking Draco as deep as he could, trying to find that sweet spot that made Draco shudder with pleasure. Coaxing moans, pleas, whimpers and muttered cusses from Draco as he fucked him with his tongue, hitting that spot as often as he could. Eventually when even Harry couldn't take the teasing any more he got up onto his knees behind Draco and, having already stretched Draco with his tongue, Harry positioned his cock at Draco's entrance, whispered a quick lubrication spell and finally pushed in. Both boys moaned in relief as Harry sank all the way into Draco. The warmth of Draco one thousand times more intense now, surrounding Harry's cock, buried deep in Draco. After a few seconds of not moving Draco nodded and pushed back slightly, trying to get more. Harry got the idea and started to pull back out. 

Harry eventually got into a rhythm, in and out as Draco thrust his hips back against Harry's every time he pushed back in. Harry was fucking into Draco faster and faster with every thrust of his hips. He wrapped his arms around Draco's chest and pulled him up so Draco's back was against Harry's chest. Harry, still holding Draco up with one arm used the other to wrap a hand around Draco's prick and started stroking Draco in time to his thrusts. 

Draco was the first over the edge, crying out as he did and tensing as he finally released his load onto the bed sheets. Harry went over the edge seconds after as the walls of Draco's arse went suddenly tight, and Harry finished inside of Draco. 

After a few more seconds, while both boys caught their breaths Harry pulled out of Draco and used a quick wand less charm to clean the sheets and both the boys. As Harry laid down he pulled Draco down with him, letting the other boy rest his head on Harry's chest, Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. “I could get used to that.” Draco said, already half asleep.  
“Hmm, me too.” Harry hummed into Draco's now very messy hair. They drifted back to sleep for a bit longer after that. 

~~~~

Both boys startled awake when Harry's alarm went off, signalling that they had to get up. Harry reached behind him to turn it off and snuggled back into Draco, taking a deep breath, then saying, “C’mon it's time to get up, love.”  
“nope, s’not.” Draco snuggled back into Harry.  
“You have to get up ‘cause if you don't then I won't get up, then we'll both get in trouble for being late to class.” Harry pulled Draco closer to him.  
“Mmnh but it's so nice and warm and I don't want to go to astronomy.”  
“I don't want to go to class either but I also don't want to go to detention.” Harry kissed Draco's shoulder.  
“You've got a point there.” Draco smiled.  
“So we're getting up then?” Harry asked.  
“yep.” Draco answered. 

The two boys stayed in bed for another minute before Harry tapped Draco's arm and they both got up. Harry flicked his wand to make the bed and, as both boys were still nude from their shenanigans earlier that morning, they just put on their uniforms and robes (kissing a lot whilst they did so). 

Hermoine gave them a look that said “You’re late” as they sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table to have breakfast, still holding hands. Harry returned the look with one of his own that he hoped would say “I know, but I don’t care”. She went back to eating her breakfast and reading from ‘The Prophet’. After a few moments of silence Draco spoke up and said, “Can I read that when you’re done ‘Mione?”  
“Yeah sure.” she didn’t look up from the article she was reading. Harry leaned over to Draco and kissed his cheek. Draco turned toward Harry and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. “You guys are adorable but could you refrain from being adorable at breakfast, people are staring.” Hermione went back to reading, shaking her head.  
Harry looked around at the other tables noticing that quite the number of students were in fact staring at the two boys. “Oh, I didn’t even notice.” Harry shrugged and kissed Draco again, more passionately this time, he wanted to give them something worth looking at. Draco tasted like orange juice and bacon, an odd combination but one Harry found he couldn’t get enough of. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth as he deepened the kiss. Hermione, it seemed, had had enough and hit Draco with the paper, saying, “Here take this I can’t even have breakfast without you two fighting or now snogging the hell out of each other!” her voice rose towards the end.  
Harry just laughed and squeezed Draco’s hand before going back to his breakfast, smiling to himself. Draco, also smiling, turned to the paper and looked at the front page headline, it read as follows “RIVALRY TURNED ROMANCE?” That caught Draco’s attention, he looked at the accompanying photo, to his absolute horror it showed a photo of himself and Harry at their picnic where they kiss and pull back to look at each other. He quickly scanned through the article, picking up key information like “anonymous source sent a photo of the two who seem to no longer be rivals but, who now appear to be romantic partners.” and “our source also tells us that the two have been seen together constantly having been holding hands, kissing and exchanging loving looks to each other. Is this a start to a new relationship or have they been together long before their eighth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?” Draco threw the paper down, not caring that it had gotten in his food, then turned towards Harry who was already looking at Draco, and blurted “Someone leaked a photo of us,” he motioned between them, “to the freaking Prophet and now everyone knows about our relationship!”  
“W-what?” Harry sputtered, “How? When? Why would someone do that?”  
“‘Cause they're a piece of shit that's why.” Draco spat.  
“Well I guess there’s not much we can do about it now.” Harry shrugged resignedly.  
“Yeah I know that but I still haven’t told my mother about us and I really don’t want her to find out like this.” Draco was visibly upset.  
“Hey, hey it's OK, we’ll write her a letter at lunch today and explain everything to her. She’ll understand and everything will be fine, yeah?” Harry hugged Draco to himself and ran a soothing hand up and down his back.  
“But what if she doesn’t? What if she hates me?” Draco half sobbed into Harry’s chest.  
“Then that doesn’t matter, all that matters is that I love you and we’ll get through this, everything will be OK.” Harry felt Draco melt into him.  
“I love you too.” Draco realized that he did love Harry and that he always had.  
Harry kissed Draco again, not for show or just because he wanted to but because he needed to, it was the only way to show how truly happy he was in that moment. Draco loves him and he really couldn’t be happier. Despite everything Harry was happy, all because of those four words. He knew that everything would be OK just from hearing Draco finally say that he loves Harry.


	8. Finally Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> sorry for not posting updates for ages, but school is annoying and demands attention so I've been short on free time to write. 
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Draco spent the rest of the day feeling like he was being watched. To be fair he was. Many people came up to him asking if what ‘The Prophet’ said was true. To which he responded with the truth, that “Yes, I am dating Harry, and no I will not say anything else.” he started adding the second part after the first few people asked him some follow up questions about some very personal matters that you just don't ask people - nor do you tell people. 

Draco could barely pay attention in class, even the ones he usually found very interesting could not capture his attention. He'd have to ask if he could borrow other people's notes. Draco shuddered at the thought. However, he was able to come up with a way to tell his mother about his new relationship, and apologise for not telling her sooner while also explaining why he hadn't. 

By the time all his classes for the day were over and he could go back to Harry’s dorm room, and was finally able to see Harry again, (they had a different schedule for their lunch period so they couldn't see each other then) he practically melted into Harry's waiting arms.   
“Hey love.” Harry said as he kissed the top of Draco's head. Despite the fact that Draco was taller than Harry, Draco still made himself smaller so he could fit into Harry's arms and feel properly comforted.   
“Hi.” Draco sighed into Harry's chest.   
“You ready to write to your mother?” Harry asked, voice muffled due to his lips still being pressed to Draco's head.   
“No. Don't remind me.” Draco whined, “Can't you just do it for me?” Draco looked up at Harry then.   
“I'd do anything for you, but I'm not writing to your mother about our relationship.” Harry said, bringing his hands to Draco shoulders and looking him square in the eyes.   
“I thought you loved me though.” Draco pouted and poked Harry in the ribs.   
“I do love you but if you don't send a letter to your mother then she will probably come here and kill me.” Harry brought one of his hands to cup Draco's cheek.   
“Fine, but just so you know I will resent you for this.” Draco said, walking over to the desk in Harry's room.   
“Sure you will.” Harry said and Draco turned around to smile winningly at Harry. 

~~~~

When Draco finished writing the letter to his mother, Harry and Draco brought it up to the owlery together. They gave the letter to Draco's owl, then went for a walk around the castle grounds. 

The sun was starting to dip down, almost touching the horizon. The sky had turned a pinky color and Draco decided that he liked the way it made Harry's hair look more like a halo, the setting sun turning it gold at the edges. Draco had always wanted to touch Harry’s hair, ever since the day he’d met him, ‘now’, he thought, ‘he could’. Not being able to resist any longer, Draco brought his hand up to Harry's hair and ran his fingers through the strands. Harry looked up at Draco then, and slowly brought his lips up to meet Draco's. 

When they pulled away they stood there, silent, for just a few moments and looked into each other’s eyes. In that moment both boys knew that no matter what, they would always be OK. Harry smiled and pulled Draco back towards him, this time, though, it was for a hug, one that they both needed. Draco buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, breathed the scent of him in, attempting to memorise the heady, uniquely Harry smell there. 

They spent the rest of their walk just talking about everything and nothing, discussing homework and how the first years are so much shorter than they were when they started. But soon they were being reminded by their stomachs that it was time to head in and go to dinner. 

~~~~

That night, when the boys were changing out of their clothes and into T-shirts and boxers, Harry mentioned something that Draco had not realised; he had not been vomiting as much lately. Draco was surprised that something that significant could escape his notice. Though if it really was that significant he would have known. So does that mean that Draco's months of suffering were not as bad as he'd thought? Or perhaps it was more the fact that Draco's negative feelings that were making him vomit were replaced with positive feelings, feelings for Harry. Draco decided that it was most likely the latter, because when he snuggled into Harry's side, Harry's arm wrapped around him, he felt completely content and loved. 

After realising that, Draco was not quite sure he wanted to go to sleep just yet, that he wanted to spend some quality time with Harry. But when Draco looked up to see if Harry was in the mood for anything, Draco found him to be sleeping already, mouth slightly open and breathing slowly. Draco smiled softly to himself and lay his head back down on Harry's chest. 

Though try as he might, Draco could not find sleep, so he slipped his hand under Harry's shirt and started drawing circles on his stomach. Draco half hopped this would wake Harry up but also that drawing the soothing patterns would help them both sleep. 

After a few minutes of doing this Harry started to stir, then he was squirming, and that was how Draco ended up pinned under Harry. “You know I was having a great dream.” Harry said, then kissed Draco.   
“Hmm was I in it?” Draco asked, grinding his hips up to meet Harry's.   
“Yes, you were in it.” Harry said sheepishly.   
“Aww your blushing, it must have been very good if you're blushing.” Draco teased.   
“Oh yeah it was good, in fact it was similar to what we're doing now, just with less clothes.” Harry sat back, straddling Draco's hip, and swiftly took his shirt off. Draco, having seen Harry shirtless before was not completely stunned by the sight of Harry with a bare chest. But because the sight of Harry in just his boxers is one that Draco associates with some particularly erotic memories, he found himself so lost in the sight that he didn't even realise that Harry had started kissing him. This was not a bad thing for Draco, in fact it was really good. Harry, it seems, is a really good kisser after he's just been woken up from a particularly dirty dream. 

It didn't stop there though, because by this stage both boys had become very aroused. They started rubbing against each other, moaning and kissing. Harry started to kiss down Draco's neck making Draco feel all the more pleasure from Harry's mouth. When Harry reached the edge of the T-shirt Draco was wearing, he sat back up and motioned for Draco to do the same. Once Draco was sitting Harry quickly drew Draco's shirt off and pushed him back down to attack his chest with open-mouthed kisses. Draco brought his hands to Harry’s hair and ran his hands through the strands as Harry continued his way down Draco's body. When Harry finally reached the hem of Draco's boxers he pulled back to admire his handy work for a second, both boys looking at each other. Harry looked as if he was proud of himself, Draco thought, when his gaze turned back to Harry's face. Though that look quickly turned to one of desire and wanting, Harry's hands moved to Draco's hips. Draco got the hint and lifted his hips to allow Harry to pull his boxers off. Harry moved off of Draco then to allow him to pull Draco's boxers off completely, once he'd taken Draco’s off he also removed his own. He quickly moved back to straddle Draco's hips, their erections rubbing together as he moved back into place, causing both boys to moan obscenely. Harry began kissing Draco again, reaching between them to take hold of both their cocks and stroking them together. 

Draco felt himself getting closer, too close, so he said, “Harry, please I need you inside me now.” Harry just nodded and moved off of Draco, motioning with his hands to indicate that he wanted Draco to spread his legs. Once he had his legs sufficiently parted, Harry whispered the lubrication charm and brought his fingers to Draco’s entrance. The anticipation of what Draco knew was coming next was almost unbearable, though when Harry’s first finger slowly entered Draco it was the most pleasure he’d felt since, well since the last time Harry’s finger was in his arse, but it felt extremely good. Before long Harry was inserting a second finger, there was a slight burn at first but after a few thrusts it was just pleasure. Harry had started to scissor his fingers, stretching Draco. When Harry had added a third finger and was scissoring him open even wider, Draco - who was almost lost in the pleasure - said, “More, please I need your cock.”. He didn’t even care that he was begging and that he’d probably look back on this in the morning and feel embarrassed, but that was future Draco’s problem, right now he didn’t care; he just wanted to feel Harry inside of him. Harry, upon hearing this, swiftly removed his fingers - lingering to admire the way Draco looked beneath him - and whispered the lubrication spell again, rubbing it along his throbbing cock. Harry moved forward slightly, then after positioning his cock at Draco’s entrance looked up to see Draco looking back at him with mostly desire and lust in his eyes, but also love. Draco nodded at Harry and he suddenly felt full, Harry had entered him almost all the way to the hilt, but stopped just before. Draco was ready for the intrusion though, having done this with Harry a few times now he was almost accustomed to the feeling of Harry’s cock filling up his arse. As this was the case Draco nodded again and Harry pushed the rest of the way in. They quickly got into a rhythm, Harry thrusting in and out, Draco grinding his hips up to meet Harry’s as he thrusted into Draco at a loving but fast pace. Draco felt every thrust of Harry’s hips meet him in the most delicious ways, with Harry hitting Draco’s prostate almost every thrust. Harry started tugging Draco’s cock as he continued to thrust into him.

The two boys didn’t last much longer, Draco came first, Harry expertly bringing him off. Harry finished inside Draco coming undone when Draco clenched around him and came over both of their stomachs and Harry’s hand. Harry licked the cum that had gotten on his hand when Draco had finished, making Draco’s sensitive cock stir. Harry then cleaned them with a few quick charms and rolled onto his back, exhausted. Draco, who was also exhausted at this point, curled into Harry’s side. Draco looked up at Harry, who smiled back at him, and said, “I love you.”  
Draco knew that Harry meant it, so with exhaustion creeping up on him he replied simply, “Love you too.” and they were both asleep, snuggled into each other. 

~~~~

Draco dreamed of Harry and himself, finally loving each other like they always should have, and for once he had no nightmares of his time with Voldemort. He also managed to keep his dinner down. It seemed that Draco’s life was getting better, that finally he would be able to smile and it wouldn’t be fake, that when he laughed it was because he was happy not because he was trying not to cry. All Draco worried about now was whether something would come along to ruin all the good that had finally appeared in his life.


End file.
